1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic flash unit and, more particularly, to an electronic flash unit having an adjustable mounting mechanism and electrical plug movable to permit operational coupling of the flash unit to photographic cameras of varying size and electrical design, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic camera manufacturers, like manufacturers in many other industries, often produce a variety of models of a particular product. For example, many camera manufacturers produce a number of different models of the well known pocket camera. These models may range from a very simple, low-cost design to a camera designed to operate over a wide range of picture-taking conditions. The former may include only a single lens and a fixed-speed shutter whereas the latter may employ an optical system having a number of optical components to achieve a high resolution image of the scene being photographed as well as exposure control apparatus controlled electronically to automatically set both the camera diaphragm and shutter speed in accordance with scene conditions. Of course, there may be other intermediate camera models which include features between that offered with the low-cost design and that possible with the camera having the highest quality and the greatest number of photographic features. With a wide range of camera models, the consumer is more able to select a camera according to his specific needs and desires.
As can readily be understood, because of the various designs incorporated into each of the different camera models, it may be necessary to have minor physical differences from one model to another of a particular line of cameras. For example, it may be necessary that one camera model be slightly larger than the other models or it may be that the camera flash-receiving receptacle is not located in exactly the same position on the camera body with respect to the other models. This results despite the fact all models may utilize the same size film, and have essentially the same flash-firing mechanism, etc.
As a result of these differences, camera accessory equipment, such as an electronic flash unit, manufacturing for a particular line of cameras may not be suitable for all camera models. There have been various attempts in the past to manufacture camera accessory equipment which can be utilized with cameras of different physical size and electrical design. For example, adjustable brackets for detachably connecting various photographic accessory equipment to cameras of varying size are known in the photographic art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,471 issued to J. Markowitz on Oct. 21, 1952, discloses a flash lamp supporting bracket which is adjustable to accommodate cameras of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,838 issued to V. Skalabrin on Aug. 23, 1960, discloses an adjustable grip for compact cameras, the grip being connected to a flash accessory clip on top of the camera and to a tripod socket on the bottom thereof. The grip is adjustable to accommodate cameras of different size and cameras wherein the position of the flash accessory clip may vary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,790 issued to J. A. Robinson on Dec. 3, 1974 discloses a mechanism generally intended to mount an electronic flash unit on cameras of different size as well as cameras in which the flash attachment mechanism may be at different locations on the camera body. A mechanism of the kind disclosed in the Robinson patent is intended to mount a flash unit on a camera of the type having a flash unit attachment associated with rotating flash units. To achieve this result, a slidable and rotatably mounted post is included that has a cross-section adapted to fit into a rotatable flash cube socket built in a camera. Since the camera socket rotates after each exposure to present a different side of the flash cube, the post is able to rotate freely without effect on the flash unit even though the post is inserted into the camera flash cube receiving receptacle. With this arrangement the post serves as a means of supporting the flash unit on the camera and because the post is slidable, the flash unit is not restricted for use with cameras having a rotatable socket at .[.not.]. only one particular location. The Robinson patent also discloses a platform generally intended to secure the flash unit to the underside of the camera. The platform in combination with the post operates to secure the flash unit to both the top and bottom of the camera. Furthermore, the platform is movable in the vertical direction to permit the flash unit to be mounted on cameras of different thickness.
Also known in the art is a mechanism for mounting an electronic flash unit on a camera and which operates to disconnect a flash battery when the flash unit is not on the camera. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,353 issued to W. Schmidt on Apr. 6, 1965, shows a bracket for mounting an electronic flash unit on a camera, the bracket being movable between an extended position for mounting the flash unit and a recessed position. In its extended position the bracket can be inserted in an accessory shoe on the camera to couple the flash unit to the camera and to electrically connect the flash battery to the flash-firing electronics. In its recessed position, the bracket engages a control switch to electrically disconnect the flash battery from the flash .[.electroncis.]. .Iadd.electronics. .Iaddend.